Sonic sex Journey
by CreamDavies
Summary: Sonic sex Journey is a story of sonic travelling and trying to stop Dr Eggman. However on his way he meet some battles and romance and had the best time of his life that he doesn't even remember


Sonic sex Journey

It was a sunning afternoon and Sonic was just running around the bent looking for gold rings when he was stop by Amy. Amy what the fuck are you doing? Sonic asked Amy.

"Following you of course don't you see sonic I'm in love with you."

"Yeah.. you been trying to hook up with me for the past 9 years from the age of when you were 12 now your 21 and still trying to get into my pants can you just go away and LEAVE me along."

"Same as before sonic I don't fucking care what you say I still love you" not long after Amy said you he was off again faster than ever.

A few moments later he was stop by the annoying tails

"Stop you blue motherfucker" shouts Tails.

"first Amy then you stopping me fuck, here I am trying to stop Dr eggplant (Dr eggman) and now you fucking stop me what the fuck tails?"

Well I just doing my job as a safety officer fuck man now fucking beat the crap out of Dr Eggman.

Will do asshole.

And once again Sonic was off, off to Dr eggman hotel then once again he was stop by Rouge "the bat"

"for fuck! Shakes first I get Amy trying to hook up with me then I get tail being annoying like normal then I get you the slutty bat like what the actual fuck!

You called me a what ?

A S-l-u-t you stupid hoe .

Fuck you Sonic you will you will pay for this no one calls me a slut and get away with you come here you fucking cunt you fucking asshole.

* after a battle between Rouge and Sonic * sonic then realize it wasn't a battle it was really them too fucking each other

"what the fuck – how, what, where, when what the fuck happen? Sonic asked

We fuck dur how dumb are you

But how, on minute we were about to battle then now I'm sitting here on your fucking bed while you remain naked like what the fuck.

We'll let just agree that none of this shit happen so you can go to Dr eggplant and destroy him once and for all.

Agree. After some moment of getting redress Rouge show Sonic the way to Dr Eggman and off Sonic went once again.

Moments later sonic was just about to arrive he was once again stop by Shadow '

" we meet again sonic" Shadow said with a evil laugh.

" for the fuck shakes first getting stop but hooker Amy then by annoying tails then by your slut of a girlfriend oh by the way we just fuck and now I'm getting stop by a creation that looks likes me fuck "

" you fuck me girlfriend, you done what "

Yeah I fuck here got a problem with it?

Of course I have a fucking problem with it you will pay sonic you will die for what you done

It wasn't my fault we were about to have battle then next thing I know I was in here bed naked and next to her

* throws magical powers at Sonic * you will die sonic and it the last thing I do

To be continued…

"holy fuck where the fuck did all tho fat bastards come from?

Beep! Beep an E1000

Beep! Went another

w-w-h-o are –y—ou- calling a bastard you little motherfucker, how about y-o-u go back home and masturbate your little piny dick and fuck off. Beep the Third E1000.

Bring it on you motherfuckers

After tho six words from Sonic month every single E1000 robots was eyeing him.

"holy shit. I'm fuck!"

About one hour later

Get me out of here you fucking cunts

n-e-v-er you motherfucker asshole you will forever be in here a-l-o-n-e for a l-o-n-g time

Have rotten good days. Beep an E1000 Guard.

Fucking get me out of here you asshole.

One week later….

Sonic are you in there?

Tails is that you, but how

I'm not on my own you dick

Who with you

Everyone, even Shadows

No way and who is everyone

Everyone that in our world besides Dr Eggman and his dead E 1000's

What you mean dead E1000's are dead

They are destroyed by us

No way

Yes way

Anyway are you motherfuckers going to get me out of here or you all going enjoy for fucking day talking about being here.

Moment later… apox. 20 mins later

Fucking finally sigh Sonic.

So how the fuck did you know I was here

Amy told us see been following you.

Wait what. Anyways lets now stop Dr plant

After climbing the stairs and getting lost everyone was outside dr Eggman room but they can hear sex noise coming from it .

BANG!

What the fuck cried Sonic

Holyshit cried Tails.

Cream close your eyes you cannot see this.

*everyone was laughing at Dr Eggman fucking his very own robot*

I have got you now Dr Eggman it about to go on Youtube my plan has work I have knew this for over a mouth.

You have what, so this is the big plan you have sonic. Cried Tails

Moment later (30 mins of none stop laughing) everyone continue their normal and sex live and Dr Eggman was never seen again because everyone in the world that he cannot get no action so he built robots so he can fuck them.

The End


End file.
